There's Never Too Much of A Good Thing
by MyPrinceHasATail
Summary: My second fanfiction! Everyone loved my last one so much i decided to make another one. And as always tons of fluff gauranteed! LOL ArkarianxIsabel
1. Chapter 1

Arkarian's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare I did not care to repeat. It took me a moment to realize what had woken me when I heard Isabel's thoughts come into my head. _Arkarian! _She was wanted me to let her into the cave. I willed the passage open with my mind mainly so I could get her out of the cold. I quickly changed into a less sweaty pair of sleeping pants and transported myself down to my waiting love. Isabel was sitting on a stool in the main chamber. As she heard me enter she turned to me. I noticed immediately how red and tear stained her face was. "Isabel?" She shrouded her thoughts from me and rushed into my arms. She began crying on my bare chest. Her tears tickled me as they fell.

I picked her up and carried her into one of the rooms which I willed to change into a bedroom. I lay her on the bed as she continued to cry. "Isabel either let me into your thoughts or tell me what happened, but this not knowing what's wrong is tearing my heart in two." Isabel stopped blocking her thoughts. I was launched into a whirlwind of sporadic thoughts from Isabel as I saw what happened. Matt had yelled at Isabel about seeing me so often. His opinion is that we have forever together because of our ageless gift so y do we need all this time now. He'd forbid her to see me for a month. So naturally she'd snuck out in the middle of the night to see me. As I returned from my trip through Isabel's mind I noticed she'd stopped crying. Much to my relief. "Isabel, I'm so sorry…" She smiled at me, "Forget it." She crawled under the covers and invited me to join her, although I didn't need an invitation.

We lay together just staring into eachother's eyes, and every once in a while she'd let an I love you slip in her thought blockade she had out up. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into one of her kisses. I put my hands at the small of her back and rolled her on top of me. I felt her fingers on the bare skin of my neck meaning shed made it through my curtain of hair. Her touch was sensational and made me grow light headed. Her thoughts came unblocked and I pulled her closer to me as I ran kisses down her neck. As I reached her collarbone I switched our positions so I was on top of her. I then continued laying my kisses on every bare patch of skin I could find. When I'd kissed every square inch I could get at I stopped. I began toying with the bottom of her shirt silently begging for permission. Isabel giggled and nodded.

I pulled off her shirt showing her flat toned stomach and a bra that was black with lace around the edges. I started back up on my attack of kisses on Isabel's bare skin. When I kissed her stomach she giggled and it was the most adorable sound that had ever reached my ears in all my 600 years. I had to make her do it again so I kept kissing her stomach and sides until she was laughing from how much it tickled. Then I noticed there was still patches of skin I had missed. Actually 2 to be exact. I looked at Isabel. I wasn't going to push her any farther than she wanted to go tonight. She understood what I wanted thank god, and again she nodded. I reached under her back and found the clasp of her bra. As I undid it I heard Isabel's voice say my favorite sentence in the world, "I love you, Arkarian." Isabel's eyes were glowing with love and also embarrassment as I removed her bra. Her thoughts told me she was afraid of what I would think of her body. If id still find her attractive naked in the candle lit light. "Isabel," her eyes met mine as I spoke. "I will never love u any less. Understand? I will only ever love you more."

Isabel smiled and she let me pull the sheets off of our bodies. I gazed at her tanned upper body and saw just how wrong Isabel had been. I was in awe and a word escaped my lips without me being conscious I had even said it, "Beautiful…" Isabel blushed but I could tell it made her happy. I was pulled from my gawking as Isabel pulled my lips back to hers. I lay my body on hers and my blue hair fell over both of our bare tops. At one moment I remember feeling Isabel's hands leave my back for somewhere lower and on the other half of my body. But her kisses were throwing my conscious mind into a whirl and all I knew was that I needed more of her. When my conscious mind returned I realized we were both stripped down to our underwear. I pulled my lips away from Isabel's and pushed my body so I was hovering over her. Again I wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want. Not to mention Matt would kill us if he ever found out this had happened. Isabel's voice brought me back to the present, "Why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Fear replaced the adoration in her eyes and she refused to meet my gaze.

I grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to mine. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" Isabel smiled, "Yes, I'm sure." I smiled and remover her underwear as she removed my boxers.

* * *

Isabel's POV

I awoke the next day burning up from the warmth of sleeping so close to Arkarian last night. Last night… Last night was incredible! I wasn't a virgin anymore, and even though it was my first time Arkarian had taken great care in teaching me. Omigod it was magical! I hadn't moved and was still burning up but I didn't want to shatter this moment. Suddenly Arkarian lurched up, "Sorry Isabel." He said as he threw on some pants and left the room. I sat there totally afraid of getting discovered. I knew the only person who could make Arkarian jumpy like that was my older brother Matt. This wasn't good. My breathing was fast and I strained my ears to hear. I heard Arkarian's voice, "She's not here Matt!"

"Don't give me that Arkarian I can hear her thoughts!" Matt's voice was angered but Arkarian's came out firm and calm. "Well it's none of your business if she's here or not." Their voices had gotten just a tad closer. Matt's voice came next, "It is MY business Arkarian! She is my sister!" Arkarian was yelling now, "She's no longer your responsibility! She's my soul mate! She is mine to care for!" They were right outside the door now. I figured I should put some clothes on but I was frozen with anxiety. "Arkarian!!! She is not an adult!!! You have forever!!!" Arkarian snapped at that, "She is an adult! She is 18 and old enough to think for herself! You're not her father! Her agelessness has taken affect and she is mine! But open up your naïve mind! Were ageless not invincible! We can still die! We don't have forever! Rochelle should be proof enough of that…"

It was silent for a long time. I began to wish I was a TruthSeer simply so I could know what was happening. After a while the door opened and Arkarian entered alone. He came over and held me close to him. And I hugged him back as tightly as I could. He stroked my hair out of comfort and we sat there in silence. "Matt has agreed to let you move in. He doesn't know what happened and there will be another fight when he finds out. So when you go home to pack and tell your mom keep your thoughts locked. Oh and he will be checking up on us quite often." I smiled this was great news I was so happy! "So how about it Isabel?" He pulled me away so he could see my eyes, "Do you want to move in with me?" As he asked I noticed a slight blush around his face which only grew when I said, "Of course!"

* * *

Me and Arkarian had fallen back asleep at some point and when we woke up again I got dressed and told Arkarian I was hungry. "So will I be living here or what?" Arkarian laughed, "You know I don't live here Isabel." I got excited at that, "So do I finally get to see where you live???" Arkarian scooped me up in his arms all the while laughing. "Yes, and since you're hungry now is the perfect time! I've been waiting to show you this for a long time Isabel! You have no idea how thrilled I am that you said yes to moving in with me!" I laughed as Arkarian used his Wings to carry us to where ever it was he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arkarian**

I set Isabel down in my personal part of the citadel which was like a penthouse suite at a hotel. Isabel for once didn't have her barrier of thoughts up and I heard every single thought as she explored her new home. She loved the garden/courtyard outside on the first floor. She also loved the bathroom which had a bathtub large enough to be a pool. She loved the kitchen. She also loved how everything was of white marble with touches of blue and gold. She then ran upstairs and I followed. I heard her squeal and when I reached the top of the stairs she blocked her thoughts and dragged me to the bed and tackled me with a whirlwind of kisses. I laughed at her excitement. The whole upper floor was one big bedroom with 2 big closets and a huge balcony that made it seem as though you were walking on the sky.

I'd always wondered when my father gave me this room why it was so large. I now knew that all along he knew of Isabel and one day I'd need this much space because I'd be sharing it. As her kisses stopped and she lay breathing contently on my chest I finally got the chance to speak. "So you like your new home then?" I asked knowing the answer. She laughed and nodded, "I love it Arkarian." I smiled feeling myself blush slightly upon those words. I patted her back, "Let's go get some food." Isabel laughed and pulled me downstairs. After we ate I took Isabel back to the cave and she left to go get her things and talk to her mom. Isabel hadn't even been gone but five minutes when I heard Ethan's thoughts coming up the mountain. He'd obviously been waiting.

As he walked in he was already talking, "Matt's fuming down there," he said staring at me quizzically. "What happened?"

"Matt forbid Isabel to see me," I said sighing. "She was upset and came up here. I was furious at Matt."

"As you should have been," Ethan said. "You two are soul mates, and beside that point it's not Matt's place." Exactly my point Ethan at least someone agrees. Ethan was still staring at me. "What?" I asked. Ethan looked down deep in thought, "I'm no Truthseer Arkarian, but I know that's not all that happened last night." Ethan began to shift uncomfortably and I knew (Although he thought he was blocking his thoughts) that he was trying to find the words to ask the question clearly in his mind _'Did you sleep with Isabel'_. "Arkarian…um…dd-did you…um-

"Yes." Ethan looked away, "Thought so." I nodded and we both sat there in an awkward silence for a while when one of the Atlantian machines began to hum. I knew it was the one connected to the Citadel so I went over to it.

It was a message from my father and Matt's as well. Ethan must have noticed how quizzically I was staring at the machine and came over. He gulped when he saw the message and both of us stared in awe. We didn't know what it could mean but Ethan's thoughts said it couldn't be good, and I agreed.

**Isabel**

I sat there packing on cloud nine. Smiling about my night and laughing about my day. I loved my new home and I loved the idea of living with the love of my life. I had told my mom that I'd found an apartment and was moving out. Since I was 18 it didn't exactly come as any kind of shock. And it wasn't that far from the truth. "Ha!" I whipped around to see Matt standing at my door. 'Damn it! I was so distracted by-

I threw up my thought barrier before he could get in. He obviously hadn't been standing there too awful long or he would have heard my other thoughts and be furious. "It's the farthest thing from the truth, Isabel!" I glared, "Shut up, Matt!"

"Or maybe you'd like me to tell mom what you're really doing." He laughed. "Yea in fact maybe I will tell her that you're going to move in with your ageless 600 year old boyfriend." I laughed at that and the smile fell from his face. "Yea, that's a great idea Matthew." Fire lit up in his eyes at the use of his full name. "Oh and while you're at it why don't you tell mom who your dad really was or for that matter who we really are! Or who her boyfriend is! I'm sure she'd just adore that story."

Matt stormed into the room slamming the door, and without realizing I'd done it I'd added onto the end of the list in my mind 'Or maybe she'd like to know what me and Arkarian did last night.' He came right up to me and glared in my face as I glared back. "What exactly did you and Arkarian do last night?" I was so fumed I completely forgot what Arkarian had told me about my thoughts, but the cat was out of the bag now. Might as well make the best of it, so I did. I took my dear older brother on a very detailed replay of last night and as my thoughts went on the longer I went and the more detailed I got the tighter Matt's grip got. When I was done he let go but then punched me knocking me down just so he could get away. Before I could get up off the ground he had used his wings to get to the cave.

Jimmy found me after about thirty minutes. My cheek was swollen and bleeding from Matt's punch. "Isabel!" Jimmy rushed over to me when he saw me. "What happened?" I told Jimmy everything from yesterday evening until now. I told him I'd already healed most of the majorness of Matt's punch but he told me not to heal the rest. He told me that all the named had been called to a meeting and he thought that Arkarian should see how far this had gone. "Matt told us you were asleep so I came and got you. Arkarian doesn't know, but everyone is waiting for us at the Tribunal's court." Jimmy and Shaun got me there and everyone gasped. They placed me into Arkarian's arms and I reassured everyone I was alright. As soon as everyone calmed down Lorian stood, "We are here to talk of many things tonight." He looked at us and we were sure not to directly meet his gaze. "I hear there is a lot to discuss, but because of Isabel's current state I would like her to come forward first." I did as I was told and stood before the Tribunal. Lorian stared at me and finally spoke, "Now for those of us here who do not poses the ability to Truthsee please tell the council why you have not healed yourself."

And just like I had done to Jimmy I told them everything leaving nothing out. When I got to the part of last night Matt tensed, which did not go unnoticed by Lorian. And When I retold what had happened in my room Arkarian stood up in rage, I didn't know however if he was angry at me or Matt. After I was done the room was quiet and I still felt the power of Lorian's gaze. I heard Matt and Arkarian both breathing heavily out of anger. Suddenly a chair appeared close to the tribunal's table. It was facing away from them though. "Sit." Lorian commanded and I did. I glanced over to where the other named were sitting and caught Ethan's gaze. He looked just as scared I did but behind his fear was a sense of knowing to. And Unlike me he knew what was about to happen.

"Arkarian! Matthew!" I'd never been this close to the table before and it was scary. I shook every time Lorian spoke. "Come forward." Matt and Arkarian did as they were told and stood in front of the Tribunal and in front of me with as much distance between them as was allowed. Lorian spoke again, "Matt I have known of your unhappiness ever since you found out of the fact that Arkarian and Isabel are soul mates. You cannot hide anything from me or your father. We also have known how angry you have been with the Tribunal for granting Isabel her ageless gift." When he said we I got questionable and as I saw Matt's eyes widen with fear and I knew his father must be standing behind me with Lorian. "Isabel. Heal yourself." I did as Lorian asked. "I both know you love her so let's get this out of the way now. Fight for her." Matt looked down sheepishly and Arkarian kept his stance. "Arkarian," Lorian spoke to his son. "What's your take on this?" Arkarian took a deep breath remaining calm but he spoke firm. "What I feel is this. Isabel is 18 and her ageless gift has taken affect therefore," he turned to Matt. "She is my responsibility." Matt still hadn't looked up and didn't until his father spoke, "Matthew, what do you think about this?"

"She is my sister and my responsibility! They have forever!" He wasn't as calm as Arkarian was and that went noticed by the two immortals. Lorian looked at his brother and his brother nodded. "In light of recent information Matt," Lorian said. "It is not your place to keep Arkarian and Isabel apart. And hitting Isabel is not taking care of her. Arkarian is right, Isabel is his responsibility now. Your father and I both agree. We give you to permission to fully go at it when we finish here. But afterwards it ends. Permanently. Matt worry instead about Neriah." We were all excused to sit down with me by Arkarian's side and the chair I used vanished. Ethan was called next.

**Ethan**

I stood in front of the Tribunal as I had done so many more times than I'd like to admit. After what had just happened with Isabel I was afraid to be standing there. "Ethan," Lorian said but his voice was filled with sadness instead of anger. "We all know of your loss and we are very sorry for you." My face fell and a tear rolled down my cheek at the very thought of Rochelle. "However, Dartemis has located her in the Heavenly realm and with someones help we believe we will be able to bring her back." My face lit up and I resisted the urge to go run up and hug the two immortals. "If it is your decision to bring her back since she is your soul mate," he looked at Matt as he said this. "Then you need to speak with Isabel and see if she'd be willing to help." I looked over at Isabel pleading. Isabel stood and came forward and took my hand. She smiled and squeezed it and I hugged her.

"Very well," Dartemis spoke for the first time. "Follow me." Me and Isabel did as he said and went around the Tribunal table and through the iron white gates which we'd been through only once before.

**Matt**

As I watched my sister go with Ethan my anxiety grew. I kept it hidden however as Lorian talked once more. "As for the final thing to address this evening arises I must caution you all to be calm about this and only panic once you have left the presence of this court." Everyone tensed at that and sat up alert as though Lorian had just cracked a whip over our heads. "The Order is returning. We don't know how and we don't know when. Isabel contacted me about a vision she had. And we don't know much more from that. You are all dismissed."

**AN:**

Sorry it took so long ive had a lot going on in my life. Hope u enjoy!

And Now we have the blow up fight between Arkarian and Matt. Ethan and Isabel returning Rochelle to us. And The order's return? post soon! Promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Arkarian**

As we left the court the tension was very thick. I wanted to kill Matt for hitting Isabel. Seeing her cheek like that, well really seeing her in any kind of pain, tore me apart. When we all woke up we regrouped outside the cave. Matt came up the mountain sheepishly slow with Neriah dragging him by the arm, she looked pissed at him too. They probably had been fighting since the end of the council meeting. When she reached the top of the mountain she threw Matt, "Alright, who wants the first punch?" Everyone there including myself started yelling at once. "How could you!" "Why the Hell?" "What the hell was going through your head?" Matt couldn't get a word in edge wise and the longer the argument lasted the angrier he became. "Shut up!" Matt glared at me and I glared back. I was first to act as I hit him square in the jaw, "And that's for what you did to Isabel!" After that I left and I didn't look back to see what happened next. I went home. I lay there on the bed praying Isabel would come home soon.

**Ethan**

The room me and Isabel entered was one unlike any I had ever seen. It was all black. The walls were black. The floor was black and I felt as though it was shifting under our feet. The ceiling was black and I swear I saw shapes shifting all around. I didn't like it; it was lifeless, soul sucking, nothingness. Dartemis lead the way and me and Isabel had to practically jog to keep up with him and not to lose him. Finally he stopped and motioned for us to sit. We did so and when he sat down we formed a sort of triangle. None of us had spoken yet and it was quiet. Dartemis was the first to break the silence, "Welcome to the Heavenly Realm you two." Isabel was next to recover from the soul-sucking blackness, "Not at all what I imagined." I nodded, "I don't like it. Let's hurry up and get out of here." We both looked at Dartemis. "First of all," he spoke slow making sure we understood every syllable. "You have to focus on Rochelle, Ethan. You can focus on nothing else. You cannot let the realm distract you and it will try to. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Very well," He continued. "Now first you must focus on her physically. What she looked like. Her smell. How her skin felt. Then you need to move on to her powers. What they did. What she did. How they worked. Then her personality. And finally memories you shared. You must focus on each one until you can fully feel it. You're going to literally think her into existence." I swallowed and it sounded very loud to me. Dartemis then focused on Isabel, "Isabel, you are to wait until you fully see Rochelle between us. Then you are to start pouring life into her in any way possible. Understood?" Isabel nodded and put her hand on my shoulder, "Good luck." She smiled at me and I closed my eyes and began to follow Dartemis's instructions. He was right it was hard, and I had a hard enough time focusing. But I thought of Rochelle just as he had instructed. I don't remember very much during that time except Rochelle and then nothing. Next thing I knew I was in my bed. And my dad was watching me with anxious eyes.

When he saw me open my eyes he nearly crushed me with a hug. Memories and thoughts began to fall back into place. The meeting. The Heavenly Realm. Isabel. Rochelle. Rochelle! "Dad!" I practically screamed. He still looked worried as he released me from my hug. I frowned, "What's wrong?" My dad looked at me with serious eyes, "You and Isabel have been unconscious for 3 days." Everything I had been thinking about fell out of my head as I tried to grasp what my dad was saying. "Is…Is Isabel-

"She's alive." I sighed out of relief at my dad's words. He was still frowning however as he said, "Barely. She gave everything she had almost to Rochelle. Arkarian has been worried sick…we all have been." At the mention of Rochelle's name it brought everything back into perspective. "Rochelle!" I looked at my dad hopefully. He nodded, "You did it." He continued to talk but my brain didn't acknowledge anything he said. I'd heard Rochelle was alive and Isabel was in trouble. Those were the two most important things in my life. I was throwing clothes on and running out the door with my dad screaming my name.

I was up the mountain in a matter of minutes probably making record time. The passage was open when I got their which probably meant Arkarian had heard me coming awhile back. When I entered he wrapped me up in a hug. I looked at his face it was tear stained. "Where is she?" I asked. He gestured to a door to his left. He didn't make a move to open it so I did. When I did I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Isabel was lying on a bed Arkarian had conjured up. I now saw why everyone was so worried. Isabel was pale; her breathing was small and ragged. She also lay perfectly still, not even a slight eye movement when I touched her hand. I looked over at Arkarian who was standing in the door way. "She's been like this," he finally said. "What do I do Ethan?" I felt Isabel's cold hand in my mine, "I don't know."

**Arkarian**

I waited by Isabel's side. Ethan had left some time ago carrying Rochelle to his house for she was too weak to walk still. I sat there staring at my beautiful Isabel silently pleading for her to give me some sign she was alive. I was also silently asking her to give me some hint as to what to do. My father said I had to wait for her to regain her strength and heal herself. I was growing more impatient with each passing minute. I picked Isabel up setting her in my lap and cradling her head in my arms. She was cold; I held her closer trying to warm her up. Then I heard something, like a faint whisper of a thought in my head that said three simple words, '_Kiss me Arkarian'. _And I obeyed. I pressed Isabel's lips to mine. I felt her lips press into mine in response I wanted to scream with joy but just clung to her tighter like I could supply her with energy just by willing it over.

Then I realized that's exactly what I was doing it and Isabel was drinking it hungrily. I wouldn't have stopped; I would have given everything to her. But that small whisper was stronger now, but still weak, and it commanded me to stop. I pulled back my violet gaze meeting her's. She smiled, "Thanks." I laughed and nodded crying with joy, no one could comprehend the joy I was feeling. I thought I had lost her. "You have to quit having near death experiences Isabel," I said as I stroked her hair. "They're going to destroy me." Isabel laughed and she reached up to wipe a tear on my cheek. I caught her hand and held it to my cheek. For a minute not a word passed between us, mental or vocal. We just stayed there hung in some alternate universe. She finally broke the moment, "Can we go to our place now?" she said. And the way she said our place made my heart soar. I nodded and used my wings to carry us home.

When we got there I fixed Isabel some food and then we sat in bed just talking about what had happened. "You shouldn't be so reckless Isabel. You gave more than you were able you should have said something." Isabel shook her head, "I don't think that's what happened." I looked at her in shock, she looked better color had returned to her face and her body wasn't frigid. "Isabel," I spoke slowly careful not to upset her; she wasn't strong enough to be just yet. She spoke first, "Think about it Arkarian." I gave in and listened. "Why would both me and Ethan pass out if I had over exerted myself? No something else happened. Something else must have gone wrong." I mulled over what she said and realized in my hysteria of worry over Isabel I'd missed this very important point. "But Isabel," I said meeting her worried filled eyes. "What could have gone wrong?" She looked back at me, "That's what I'm worried about."

**Matt**

I sat there and even though my back was turned I could still feel Neriah's piercing gaze. She was blocking me from hearing her thoughts and just sitting there in silent disgust. I finally needed to try and break the silence, "I'm sorry!" I hadn't meant to scream it that loud, and unfortunately it had only made her angrier. She laughed sarcastically, "Well you were sorry that your sister loved Arkarian! You were disgusted with them like I am with you! So does that mean I get to punch you in the face Matt?" I cringed at the harshness in her voice. "Well then," I said on the verge of tears. "What do you want me to say Neriah?" She sighed and came up behind me dragging my face towards hers. While looking me directly in the eyes she spoke, "I want you to hear their story. It's no more special than ours love." I smiled as she kissed me; our first fight was out of the way. That's when I felt it, a feeling in the atmosphere, a feeling of dread. Something bad was about to happen, Neriah nodded in agreement with my thoughts. Then all that was around me was lost in smoke.

**Arkarian**

Isabel slept peacefully against my chest for awhile and just as I began to fade into blissful sleep she shrieked in pain. I sat up pulling her into my lap as she fell into a vision. When she returned she was in tears and all she said was "No…"

**Ethan**

I fell asleep with Rochelle in my arms, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Then all of a sudden breathing became harder, I woke up trying to move but that proved impossible and all that was imprinted in my mind was Rochelle's scream.

**Jimmy**

I was on my way to Isabel when I felt the need to look back down the mountain. It was empty except for one dark figure dragging something behind it. All of a sudden the figure turned towards me, noticing me for the first time, and then there was nothing.

**Shaun**

I woke up feeling wet and sticky. I looked at my hand and saw something dark. I turned on the lamp as panic arose, blood, blood was on my hand! I Checked myself, not my blood then…! I looked over at my wife who was bleeding profusely. I grabbed her and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Arkarian

I lay there fretting. Isabel hadn't been strong enough for a vision and passed out quickly afterward. She did happen to tell me what the vision was on and after much prodding from me she finally calmed down enough to fall back into a deep slightly unresponsive sleep. Knowing she'd be safe here I went "down stairs", so to speak, looking at all the machines. Nothing appeared unordinary in the past and there were no alerts from the Tribunal. I sat there puzzled before contacting my father about Isabel's vision. I grew even more confused when he questioned as to her whereabouts. As I disclosed the information that she was in the Citadel in my room sleeping he seemed less tense instructing me she needed to remain there. As he assured me that most of us were in danger, and all of the Named needed to come to the cave instantly if possible, Shaun and Jimmy came running towards me. I saw behind my father's cool a slight expression I'd never seen before. The only title I could place on it was fear.

Jimmy and Shaun's thoughts were so sporadic I couldn't follow either of them and they were both too out of breath to form a word. I did notice on Shaun's shirt one disturbing thing. It was drenched in blood obviously not his as he was standing before me. Fear crept up inside me…Ethan. He saw my expression and figuring out where my thoughts had led me he shook his head, "Not his…" was all he got out. As if on cue Ethan came sprinting through the door and looked dead, worse like he wanted to die. I knew that look as it had befallen me so many times in the past 72 hours. It was the look of a man who was afraid of losing his only existence for living, of losing his soulmate. He ran over to me like he was still that four year old little boy who'd just lost his sister. Tears streaming down his face he knelt before me and like he did then he said, "I don't care how, and I don't care when but I either want her back or I want them dead!" He broke down then fists hitting the ground as his Shaun ran over and pulled his son into a tight embrace.

I had to start somewhere since Shaun and Jimmy were the first here I'd start with them. "Jimmy what happened?" Jimmy shook his head, "I wish I knew." He seemed to grow deeper in thought as he attempted to gather his thoughts. "I was on my way up here to check on Isabel. Then I remember seeing a figure and…and they were dragging something on the ground… When they noticed me something happened and I blacked out for God knows how long until Shaun found me." So that was Jimmy's story. I nodded taking it all in. "Shaun?" He looked up at me from his position still holding his son. "What is your story," I asked. He stood and spoke slowly, "I woke up tonight with a peculiar feeling of being wet and sticky. I immediately turned on the lamp to see what it was, most of my body and all of my sheets were soaked with blood after a hasty evaluation of myself I realized it was not my blood so I instantly turned to where my wife should be and she was no longer there." He spoke calmly but I could hear his thoughts. He was frantic and terrified begging me to give him some good news or something to hope for. Just as I was about to speak and ask for Ethan's story Matt came barging in carrying an unconscious Neriah. My head was spinning I couldn't put all these pieces together there was simply too much happening. I turned to Matt who was on the verge of snapping, "Is she ok?" He nodded and sat down cradling her. Then I looked at Ethan, "Your turn." I sighed and got ready but the tears had left Ethan's eyes and only coldness remained. "I woke up rather like my father. A feeling had occurred I was having trouble breathing…" He paused trying to keep calm. "Then when I tried to move…" he began shaking from anger or depression. "I couldn't. Then I heard Rochelle scream and when I could move again I turned on the lights only to reveal that Rochelle was gone." I felt fear creep in my throat and realized now why my father had instructed me to leave Isabel in my room. No one could reach her there. There she was safe. I sighed and tried to keep my calm exterior as I turned to Matt. I gave a nod for him to begin. He nodded back and as he spoke his eyes remained on Neriah, "Me and Neriah were sitting and…" he struggled for words here which by his face meant that they had been arguing. "Talking," He finally settled on. "When all of a sudden this weird feeling came across both of us. Like a feeling of dread. Then there was nothing. Everything was lost in smoke. There were people all around me trying to prevent me from reaching Neriah. They obviously didn't know who they were messing with." He chuckled and a small smile spread on his face as he looked at Neriah. "Neriah took care of herself but when I did reach her one guy hit her from behind knocking her out cold." His smile disappeared. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. I could tell by everyone's thoughts they knew I was struggling keeping my calm leader exterior. I sighed, and told them about Isabel's vision. When I had finished I took Neriah and lay her in a spare locked room in the Citadel. Shaun came and decided to watch over her while Jimmy ran home to check on Isabel's mom. Matt and Ethan stayed in the cave and were to alert me of news. I went to see Isabel.

Rochelle

_I woke up with a feeling of dread about betraying Ethan_ but I shook those feelings away as I walked down the black dimly lit hall. So familiar yet the feelings in my heart weren't_. I felt cold. Evil almost. I didn't like it._ When Isabel and Ethan had brought me back, they didn't realize what they were doing. They should never bring a person back. Things changed me in the heavenly realm. I wasn't the same nervous, little girl who'd fallen in love with Ethan. I was darker, stronger, and _still in love with Ethan. No! I loved all of them. What am I doing here? _None of them matter anymore! _They do too! And as I reached for the handle I realized there was no turning back._

Laura

I woke up in a black room. I couldn't see anything and it was deathly silent. Yet I felt figures passing all around me. There were movements in the air. I tried to move and although I could feel no bonds I also couldn't move. I tried to open my mouth make a noise…nothing.

Isabel

I sat in bed shaking…terrified from my vision. It was scary and as hard as I tried I couldn't stop from replaying it over and over again. I suddenly felt someone shoulder and I jumped and screamed. I started hitting at whatever was near. "Isabel!" I stopped and finally looked to see my attacker was Arkarian. I collapsed in his arms crying and shaking. "Your two weak to be acting this way Isabel," He sighed and held me until I calmed down. "Where did you go?" I practically screamed at him. "I woke up and you weren't here!" He looked at me, concern growing in his eyes. "Isabel," He said slowly. "I went down stairs to discuss with my father the vision. Then everyone came rushing into the cave. Several tragedies have occurred." I kicked him. I don't know why I just did. I immediately regretted it afterwards though. "Why am I acting like this…" I began crying again. He pulled me into his arms, "Because you're scared." He stroked my hair, "I am too, everyone is."

I cried for who knows how long and then me and Arkarian fell asleep together. When I woke up he was gone again. I went down to the kitchen and made myself some food. There was a note on the counter for me from Arkarian.

_**My Love,**_

_** Don't fret. I will be back soon. I went down to check on everyone. I'm sorry but you are to remain here and under no circumstances are you to leave the Citadel until I instruct you otherwise. Also do not leave unless instructed to do so specifically by me in person. **_

_** All my love,**_

_** Arkarian **_

I groaned. He knew I couldn't be happy about this. Trapped here with no knowledge what was going on. I began pacing and trying to find something to occupy my troubled mine. I would have unpacked but Arkarian had already done that for me at some point over the course of the last four days. I began pacing. Then I sat down in the living room. Then I stood on my head. A person could go mad here. "Just give me something to do!" I yelled to the room. "Better stop yelling at random intervals for no reason Isabel. People might start to think you're mad." I knew that voice. I turned around and there stood Ethan. "Ethan!" I ran over and hugged him practically knocking him down. "I've been so bored." He laughed, "Arkarian figured you'd be getting stir crazy so that's why he sent me." I smiled, "He knows me too well." Ethan nodded, "That he does." I grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged him to the couch. "So tell me everything that's been going on! I feel so in the dark." Ethan nodded and began the tale. When he was done I sat there, "My vision, all the girls bloody, and… and… possessed…and near death…" Ethan nodded. "That's why Arkarian wants you here," He spoke softly. "You're safe here."


	5. Chapter 5

Isabel's POV

"Safe?!" I was livid. Arkarian had trapped me up here. I was stir crazy and what was worse I couldn't escape seeing as I had never earned my wings. I sat back down on the couch not realizing I had stood. "I'm more like a trapped rat up here Ethan, than safe." Ethan sighed and looked at the ground. "Isabel he is just trying to protect you-

"I don't need his protection!" I yelled forcing Ethan to look up. "You of all people know Ethan, I am perfectly capable of handling myself." Ethan nodded but didn't speak. I groaned and threw myself on the couch. Ethan stood up and walked over to the kitchen I didn't realize he'd left until he put a glass in my hand. I looked at the contents of the glass it was alcohol though with my limited experience with the stuff I wasn't sure what kind but it was strong. "Ethan?" Ethan set the bottle on the table and took his own glass. "You're bored and I could use a drink," and with that he downed a glass and choked back a cough. It seemed Ethan had as much experience with the stuff as I did. I looked at the contents of my glass and took a sip, I shuddered at the taste. Ethan laughed, "Its better if you get it over with quicker." I laughed and downed my drink as Ethan had. First I was losing my virginity and now drinking with Ethan if Matt didn't lock me up after this I'm sure Arkarian would. Ethan refilled my glass and we kept on drinking with very little words passing between us. Finally, when we'd both loosened up and had way more than our share of the alcohol in the apartment we began talking and laughing.

"Do you remember," Ethan said between fits of laughter. "Yes, I do." I said laughing. That really set Ethan off, I looked at Ethan questioningly. "Is- Isabel." He stuttered. I nodded for him to continue. "I hadn't even asked you what you remembered yet!" He started laughing again and I joined in. When we had both stopped again he tried once more. He said, "Do you remember when we were little? And you'd follow Matt and me everywhere?" I laughed and nodded. "I was always trying to get you to notice me by showing off." Ethan nodded although didn't laugh this time his face seemed more serious like he was deeply focused on a memory. I crawled across the couch and poked his cheek and he smiled. "Do you think it would have been easier?" he said. I sighed and lay on the couch sensing my fun time was shortly coming to an end. "What?" I asked while staring up at Ethan from the position on my back. He returned my gaze, "If we had never been a part of The Named?" I shrugged in response and closed my eyes. "You know if it weren't for the named we probably would've ended up together." I laughed out loud at that and Ethan glared at me. "What?!" he asked rather dramatically. And I only laughed more and shook my head, "I would never have had you Ethan no matter how hard I tried." Ethan looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question. I sighed and sat up so I could see him full on. "You are forgetting Ethan, if it weren't for the Named Rochelle wouldn't have chosen Matt over you at all." Ethan's brow furrowed as he considered this for a moment. "Guess you're right." he said and looked into his empty glass. He filled it up again and leaned back into the couch. I followed his lead refilling my glass before laying back on the couch. "Plus," I said more for a need to fill the uncomfortable silence than because I actually wanted to carry on this conversation. "You were never interested in me anyways." Ethan laughed as I poked him in the side. "Hey that's not true!" he laughed. "I just didn't want to screw up what we had."

I didn't feel like retorting so I merely nodded. "What do you think we'd be like together?" I asked not realizing I had even said it out loud till Ethan responded. "We'd argue a lot," he said. I turned on my side to look at him, "How do you figure?" Ethan's brow furrowed together again before he answered with a smile, "We're too much alike." I smiled too, "Yea, just a tad." Ethan turned his head to face me and our glossed over gazes met. He smiled at me and I smiled back and I found myself thinking maybe it wasn't such a bad thing we were alike. Things were easier with Ethan. We communicated together on a different level than me and Arkarian. Arkarian felt the need to protect and baby me, Ethan didn't do that. He knew I could take care of myself. I returned my thoughts to the present. Ethan's gaze was dazed which meant he had probably been in deep thought as well. When he returned he smiled at me and I smiled back. Had we been this close before?

I don't remember much after that. It was all a bit blurry and it all happened so fast. I remember kissing Ethan and then it was all blurry and crazy. But I remembered kissing Ethan.

Ethan's POV

I woke up the next morning on the floor of a place I didn't recognize. Isabel was next to me and there were liquor bottles everywhere around us but much to my relief we were both fully clothed. I tried to sit up but my head screamed in protest so I tried to stay still. I had never had more than a sip of alcohol my entire life and I had apparently had that times a thousand last night. If it had even been night. Where was I? Thoughts began settling and I realized I was in Arkarian's apartment in the citadel. Well I guess Arkarian and Isabel's now. Isabel! More memories began piecing themselves together and I groaned at what they revealed. I'd kissed her?! Why? I loved Rochelle and Isabel loved Arkarian. Arkarian! Oh god damn it! Me and Isabel had really screwed up and I'd really screwed over my best friend. Suddenly I felt sick and I couldn't tell if it was from what I'd done or the incredible hangover I had so I ran to the bathroom. When I returned I noticed Isabel was awake but her eyes were unfocused and suddenly they came back into focus and I'd realized she'd been healing herself. I almost asked her if she'd heal me when the thoughts of last night appeared in my head again. Isabel turned to look at me and before I could say anything she shook her head and said we should clean. An awkward painful morning followed as I was still suffering from my hangover. Finally when we'd cleaned up the remnants of our night we sat back on the couch. Isabel sat there not saying anything and breathing so quietly I could have been sure she was dead. I didn't know what to say or do.

I'd screwed up to relationships in one action. How long would it take Isabel to behave normally around me again… How long would it take for Arkarian to forgive me for what I'd done… Or Rochelle… I'd just saved her life and cheated on her in the course of not even a month or a week. These questions were what was swirling around my head making me sicker and sicker when Isabel spoke. "I'm sorry," I said returning once again to the current problem I was facing instead of the fifty that were sure to come with it. "I wasn't listening." Isabel sighed and repeated herself slowly, "What should we do?" I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. I sighed as well and shrugged, "I don't know."

"We royally screwed up Ethan," she said in such a whisper I couldn't tell if I was meant to hear the words she was saying. I nodded but didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what else I could say. Nothing could undo last night and nothing I said would make it ok. "We were drunk Isabel," I finally settled on saying. Isabel turned her gaze on me with such a ferocious stare that I wished I could take the words and shove them back inside the stupid hole in my head that started this mess. But Isabel's anger quickly turned to pain and tears filled her eyes. "And that's supposed to make it ok?" she asked while choking back sobs. I shrugged, "It makes it a little better I suppose." She shook her head. I sighed and continued, "It's not like we were trying to intentionally hurt them Isabel." My words hung in the air between us like a heavy weight. Isabel shook her head again. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding and leaned back into the cushions my hands over my eyes. "I liked it." That woke me up and I lurched up to stare at her. "Excuse me?" I asked and watched as Isabel flinched at my accusing words. "I liked kissing you…" She said and the tears she'd been holding back broke loose. She was crying and her body shook and even I could see she was in great pain. "I know I shouldn't have!" she sobbed. "But that doesn't change the fact I did! I love him Ethan! We're soul mates…why! Why would I do this to him!" Again the only response I could come up with was I don't know and I watched as Isabel just kept crying.

So the fact we kissed wasn't what was tearing her apart it was the fact she had enjoyed kissing me. That hadn't been something I had even considered. Had I enjoyed the kiss? I couldn't remember. Maybe I had or maybe I hadn't but that wasn't the issue. Me and Isabel both loved our soul mates and besides that we were SOUL MATES. Meant for each other forever. Eventually Isabel cried herself to sleep and I had made a decision. I started this mess so I was going to end it. I knew Arkarian wouldn't stay mad at Isabel me on the other hand was another story. I left Isabel on the couch and I went to face my mentor. I used my wings and stood down the hall from the control room where I was sure they all were. Trying to piece together a puzzle that we weren't even sure we had the right pieces to. Well let me give you another piece just to screw everything up. And with that thought I opened my mind and relived every moment of last night and this morning as vividly as I could remember knowing whoever in the next room that had a Truth Seeing ability would see it. As I finished I heard things clatter to the floor and peoples voices. I was doing the only thing I could to make it better for Isabel. The only thing I could do to try to fix things. We never meant to screw up but unfortunately we did and I wasn't going to let her remain in the pain she was in. I didn't give her the option to hide this from everyone. And I just stood there in the hall waiting.

It was sometime before anything else happened and then my father came out not Arkarian who I was expecting. My father put his arm around me and guided me out of the cave. He was trying to talk to me but I couldn't make sense of his words. All I could think about was the fact that my oldest friend couldn't even bear to see me.

Arkarian's POV

As soon as I heard Ethan's thoughts I froze I dropped whatever it was I had been holding I couldn't recall what it was. I didn't even hear it land. I couldn't make sense of it. Isabel was mine. As selfish and childish as it was to say. She was mine. I felt a hand steady me and voices around me but I couldn't make any details of the words or who was holding me. How could this have happened. I felt someone had hit me hard. My head pounded and my vision was blurry, I couldn't hear anything other than Isabel's words from Ethan's memory echoing in my head. _"I liked kissing you…"_ had she really said that… Why… How… The kiss was excusable it was the feelings behind it I couldn't get over… I wasn't angry. Just hurt and confused. I didn't know what was going on around me but I felt myself as if I was possessed for the actions were not my own. I don't remember trying to make them. I tried to pull free of whoever was holding me. I had to get away. Leave. I didn't know where. I faintly remember yelling something and the grip released. And then I was running with no clue of where I was or where I was going. I felt tears sting my eyes. What's worse is Ethan only could show me what he remembered. What if more had occurred that his memory refused to remember? I let the tears loose at that thought and crumpled to the ground.


End file.
